


Pepper schvaluje

by Hadonoska



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Pepper založí fanklub, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, oba jsou drahoušci, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Pepper sestupuje do Tonyho dílny a v rukou drží ranní noviny. Steve je roztomile nervózní a Pepper pro jednou schvaluje Tonyho "známost".





	Pepper schvaluje

**Author's Note:**

> Nepatří mi Steve, Tony, Pepper ani jiná část MCU. Bohužel.
> 
> Fanart není můj, jen jsem ho upravila filtrem.

#### Tony a Steve na rudém koberci. Oba úchvatní, oba uchváceni jeden druhým.

Zrzka stála nad vynálezcem a snad poprvé v životě nevěděla, co říct. Mezitím v místnosti dunělo – Tony tomu říkal hudba, Pepper uširvoucí randál – AC/DC a Tony Stark byl ponořený do nitra jednoho ze svých aut; těžko říct, jestli vůbec přítomnost Pepper zaznamenal. Zrzka by se vsadila, že ho na její příchod varoval JARVIS, ale pokud byl Tony zvlášť nepřítomný myslí, bylo dost možné, že to naprosto vypustil z hlavy.

„JARVISi, prosím, vypni tu hudbu,“ požádala Pepper Tonyho „sluhu“ a o vteřinu později zavládlo ticho – v Tonyho dílně to působilo až nepatřičně.

„Hej, JARVe, co to sakra-,“ začal Tony, ale daleko se nedostal, když hned na to spatřil CEO Stark Industries. „Ach, slečna Pottsová,“ zazubil se Tony na svou přítelkyni, „čemu vděčím za tu čest, Pep?“

Virginia Pottsová – ne nadlouho, co Tony slyšel – hodila na Tonyho stůl noviny, ale pro jednou se netvářila vyčítavě ani káravě a Tony v jejím výrazu marně hledal, co tentokrát provedl.

„Okej, Peps,“ povzdechl si Tony a postavil se – ignoroval lupnutí v kolenou, které se tam ještě před pár lety neozývalo – „nechám se podat. Ale než cokoliv řekneš,“ zvedl ruku a rozevřel v obraně dlaň, zatím co přistoupil ke kovovému stolu, který kromě zmíněných novin okupovaly i nejrůznější součástky ať už do jeho aut nebo z jeho mnoha rozdělaných projektů, „vážně se snažím chovat slušně. Pokud ale zase ty hyeny něco vyhrabali, není to moje vina. No, možná, že jo ale n…“

Pepper protočila oči v sloup a marně čekala, až Stark konečně utichne, ale mu to mohla vysvětlit. „Už jsi skončil?“ zeptala se s nadzvednutým obočím naprosto neohromená. Očividně to ale byla jen řečnická otázka, protože hned na to pokračovala: „Chtěla jsem říct, že jsem pro jednou příjemně překvapena, stejně jako rada SI.“

Jenže Tony ji nevnímal a tiše s pootevřenými ústy hleděl na titulní stranu New York Times, především na černobílou fotografii – konkrétněji dvě - , o kterých se Tony okamžitě rozhodl, že si je musí vystavit na zeď.

_**„Génius a playboy Tony Stark konečně zkrocen?** _

_**** _

_Dobře – podle někoho až neblaze – známý génius, milionář, playboy a filantropista Tony Stark, který teprve nedávno odstoupil z funkce CEO své firmy a předal jí své asistence Virginii Pottsové, nad jejímž vztahem s Tonym ještě nedávno visel otazník. Tato otázka je ale po včerejších událostech zodpovězena._

_Tony Stark samozřejmě nemohl chybět na charitativním plese Newyorkské nadace pro postižené děti (více informací o nadaci: naleznete na straně 7). Všichni očekávali, že se Tony jako vždy dostaví po boku nějaké modelky, či dvou, jak měl mnohokrát v minulosti ve zvyku – a svým způsobem se nemýlili._

_Přesto všechno dokázal Tony všechny šokovat, když vystoupil ze své limuzíny… a po jeho boku se zjevil okouzlující modrooký blonďák. Z počátku nikdo nevěřil – musím se přiznat, že i já byla mezi nimi -, že je toho mezi nimi víc, než se na první pohled zdálo. Jak všichni víme, Tony se niky netajil svou zálibou v obou pohlavích, ale i přesto byl Starkův doprovod na veřejné akce do té doby jen ženského pohlaví. V průběhu večera jsme ale mohli být několikrát svědky povahy jejich vztahu – Tony i tentokrát dostál své pověsti nijak stydlivého muže, především když byl nejednou zachycen se svým společníkem, jehož identita je nám (prozatím) neznámá, při poměrně intimních polibcích._

_Ta nejpřekvapivější – a podle názorů mnoha i nejsladší – chvíle přišla až na konci večera, kdy se všechny osobnosti odebíraly do svých milionářských sídel. Pozornost mnoha byla tedy značně rozptýlena, přesto se nám podařilo zachytit fotografii (viz foto vlevo) Tonyho Starka a jeho krásného neznámého v momentu, který působil intimněji než cokoliv, čeho jsme byli té noci svědky. Tony Stark se zdál skutečně a opravdu uchvácen - zamilován? ptáme se my odvážnější – a my můžeme doufat, že mu tento vztah vydrží déle než ty předchozí._

_Prozatím celá redakce New York Times gratuluje muži, který dokázal uchvátit pozornost Tonyho Starka, a nepochybně nejsme sami, kteří jim přejí jen to nejlepší.“_

Pepper jen s úsměvem, který by jí mnoha závidět i kočka Šklíba, pozorovala Tonyho nepatrné zvlnění rtů, když si četl titulní stranu novin. Nejraději by Tonyho obejmula a pochválila ho a pak by jím zatřásla a donutila by ho přísahat, že jí toho zázračného muže okamžitě představí – jak to, že jí ho ještě nepředstavil?! – a že ho jen tak nepustí; jenže to ani nebylo nutné. Za okamžik cinkly dveře výtahu a před Pepper se zjevil zmíněný blonďák.

Sledovala, jak se mu až komicky překvapením rozšířily blankytně modré oči a pak se mu na rtech rozlil stydlivý úsměv. Pepper si ho okamžitě oblíbila. Zrzka koutkem oka pohlédla na Tonyho, ale ten se stále rozplýval nad novinami. Široce se usmála na blonďáka a přistoupila k němu blíž s nataženou rukou – s překvapením zjistila, že mladík je ještě o několik centimetrů vyšší než ona, i přesto, že ona sama nebyla malá a ještě k tomu měla své lodičky. „Moc mě těší, já jsem Virginia Pottsová,“ představila se a sledovala, jak se mu po tváři rozlévá ruměnec. Už teď dokázala pochopit, proč si ho Tony… oblíbil? Zamiloval? To bude muset zjistit.

„Ehm,“ odkašlal si a uchopil Pepperinu nabídnutou dlaň so svého pevného stisku. „Steve Rogers. Madam,“ dodal po krátkém zaváhání, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, nakolik formálně se musí v dané situaci chovat.

Pepper se zasmála. „To není nutné, pane Rogersi. Ještě stále jsem slečna. I když už ne nadlouho,“ mrkla na něj důvěrně a Steveovi se zablesklo v očích. „Říkejte mi Pepper.“

Steve se zazubil – působil už o něco sebevědoměji. „V tom případě mi říkejte Steve, slečno. Pepper,“ opravil se okamžitě a jeho tváře opět zčervenaly. Oči mu zalétly za její záda a Pepper správně uhádla, že si Tony konečně všiml, že tu nejsou sami.

„Skvělé, takže vás už ani nemusím představovat,“ zazubil se vynálezce a prohrábl si vlasy rukou pokrytou mazem z motoru.

„Samozřejmě, kdybychom měli čekat na tebe, tak bychom se toho také nemuseli nikdy dočkat,“ neubránila se Pepper menší poznámce, ale Tony to jen odmávl; nemohla si nevšimnout, že pohledem hypnotizoval Stevea v jeho upnutém triku – které jí bylo velice povědomé – a kalhotách, které mu sklouzly až nepřístojně nízko – Tony si ale bezpochyby pohled, který se mu díky tomu naskytl, velice užíval.

„Každopádně,“ přerušila Pepper nepříjemně se protahující ticho, „jsem se chtěla jen zastavit kvůli tomuhle,“ pokývla směrem k novinám, „a říct…“ Zahleděla se na dvojici – Tony mezitím vklouzl vedle Stevea a vzal jeho dlaň do své. „Že s nimi souhlasím,“ dořekla a sledovala, jak se Tony zatvářil překvapeně, zatím co Steve byl ponechán v nevědomosti o tom, co se vlastně děje. „Jen tak dál, Tony.“ Povzbudivě se na něj usmála, pak se obrátila na blonďáka. „Steve, ráda jsem tě poznala. Snad se brzy uvidíme.“

Blonďák se při těch slovech rozzářil a rázně přikývl. „Rozhodně ano,“ usmál se upřímně, jako kdyby to ani jinak neuměl, a potřásl jí na rozloučenou rukou – Tony si pro sebe ukradl jeho levačku, která teď byla mnohem špinavější než předtím, podle nepatrných pohybů palce, kterým přejížděl Tonymu po začerněné pokožce, usoudila, že mu to ale vůbec nevadilo.

Pepper nijak dál nezdržovala svůj odchod, ve výtahu ale pak – když si vzpomněla na pohled, který po blonďákovi (zamilovaný, rozhodně zamilovaný, usoudila) Tony vrhal – přemítala, jestli s takovou neskončí Tony před oltářem dřív, než ona. Pohlédla ven do lampami osvícených ulic New Yorku a s úsměvem si pomyslela, že skutečně v tom případě přichází konec světa.


End file.
